


New Year's Resolution

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Sweaterverse, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eggnog, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Sweaters, kale juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Christmas is over, and now it's time for Eddie to start eating healthy and cleaning up





	New Year's Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas in January](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335028) by [Elijah_Partridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge). 



“Weeee neeeeed foooood Edsss.” The symbiote had given up mocking Eddie, and was now resorting to pleading. Eddie tipped back a glass of kale juice, with ginger, apple, and some carrots thrown in there for flavour. The apartment was beginning to look clean, as Eddie finally started to put the empty KFC buckets and beer bottles in the trash.

“There’s only a few more weeks til’ the end of the month. I told you this was a month-long juice cleanse, stop being a baby.”

“But we need meat juice Eddie. We need the meat juice to liiiive.”

Eddie slammed the glass down on the counter, breaking it into several pieces.

“No, I can’t always live like that. Do you understand the horror show I have to live with in the bathroom every time you go off for a snack?”

Eddie took a wet towel to the kitchen counter, mopping up the broken glass and a thick film of grease and god-knows-what stuck to the cheap Formica.

“Is that worse than drinking plant food?”

Eddie hated kale now. Didn’t mind it before his world turned upside down, but now it was kind of revolting. He didn’t want this cleanse either, and the dark voice whispering in the back of his mind knew it.

“I miss our Christmas adventures…” Eddie had heard the symbiote whine before, but never wax nostalgic. He sighed, knowing what he had to do next.

“Okay. One night to take our minds off it. Sweater time!”

If it was possible for the symbiote to bound with joy as it took form of a blacker-than-black horror of a sweater, this was it.

“Can we have the… egg nog?”

“I don’t imagine any of the nog at the store will be good anymore, bud.”

“What about with some rum?”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Eddie, as he flung his apartment door shut, on his way to get some post-Christmas Christmas cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun fluff to go along with the Venom Sweaterverse. I really like the idea of Venom enjoying the holiday season :-P


End file.
